Berserker (Dungeon Fighter Online)
|-|First Awakening= |-|Second Awakening= Summary Slayer is one of 16 playable base classes in Dungeon Fighter Online. His parents were killed when he was young by a demon named Kazan that possessed his body, later he had Kazan sealed away to just his arm. Now he fights as an adventurer of Arad using Kazan's magical power as well as his own strength. After fighting for a short time as a Arad adventurer Slayer decides to enhance his power by further giving into his demon urges making him more wild and giving him a mastery over blood. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A | 3-A Name: Berserker Origin: Dungeon Fighter online Gender: Male Age: Unknown, probably mid 20's Classification: '''Human, Demon Host '''Powers and Abilities: All of the abilities of slayer with Blood Manipulation to a much higher extent, Biological Absorption (with Bloodlust), Healing (with Diehard), Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (with derange) , Resistance to Mind Manipulation (resists kazan constantly, fought Lotus), Energy Manipulation (with bloodlust), and Status Effect Inducement (his attacks make people bleed hard) | All the previous abilities to a much larger extent Attack Potency: Continent level (Can hurt the Behemoth which is the size of a continent and has an entire ocean on his back) | Universe level (Can fight Last Memet who has the power of a big bang) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+. Can get faster by absorbing energy | Unknown (Can fight Last Memet in the Time Gate) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Continent Class (Can hurt the Behemoth which is the size of a continent and has an entire ocean on his back) | Universal (Can fight Last Memet who has the power of a big bang) Durability: Continent level (Can tank hits from lotus who can rip pieces off the Behomoth) | Universe level (Can tank hits from Last Memet) Stamina: Infinite (as long as he can absorb energy) Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: Zanbato, Heavy Armor Intelligence: Average | At least Genius (can fight Iris Fortunesinger who was the first to discover the time gate and is a expert magical scholar) Weaknesses: As a cost of relying on Kazan, Slayer's attacks now take his health instead of his mana; he dies if he cannot absorb energy Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'First Awakening:' *'Boiling Blood:' Berserker's Body and the blood that comes from him is the temperature of lava. *'Bloody cross:' The closer Berserker is to dying is the faster and stronger he gets. *'Insanity:' Has a deranged aura causes fear in opponents *'Frenzy:' Consumes his own blood to increase power and speed *'Diehard:' Heals himself. Can only use this attack when life is in danger *'Derange:' Puts himself in a more deranged state. Decreases his intelligence and durability but drastically increases his speed and attack potency as well as gives him resistance to status effect inducement. *'Bloodlust:' Pulls an opponent in absorbing thier energy through there blood and shoots it back out. Using this attack increases his attack potency. *'Raging Fury:' His rage causes an energy wave that blasts opponents into the air. *'Bloody Twister:' Creates a tornado of blood that sucks opponents toward him and slashes when they are in front of them. Opponents bleed when if they are hit by the tornado *'Blood sword:' Can create a temporary blood sword to stab deep into his opponents to cause bleeding. *'Outrage Break': Creates a bloody spirit sword and slams it into the ground. Creates a shockwave of blood spurting up from the ground. *'Poignant Madness:' Puts a spell on his self that creates a blood shield around him if he goes below critical health. Has to be activated beforehand. *'Extreme Overkill: '''Can summon a sword that gather energy as Berserker hits his opponent. Once the blade is full it causes an explosion equal to the energy absorbed. *'Bloody Ruin:' A higher ranged version of bloodlust. Hits behind him. *'Blood Memory:' Does more damage to bleeding opponents as well as reacts faster to them. *'Burst Fury:' Raging fury except the second impact of the wave is stalled and stronger. *'Second Awakening: ' *'Blood Incarnate:' The Berserker cannot be moved during Bloodlust and Blood Ruin. *'Blood Boom:' Can let his anger boil cause a huge explosion of blood. *'Bloody Rose:' Absorbs blood from anyone in the vicinity and throws it down as a giant ball. *'Blood Riven:' Can let kazan take over his body surronding him with massive amounts of blood and then slams his body into the ground oblierating his surrounding. '''Key:' First Awakening | Second Awakening Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Blood Users Category:Biology Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Video Game Characters Category:DFO Category:Slayer (Dungeon Fighter Online Category:Berserker (Dungeon Fighter Online) Category:Dungeon Fighter Online